frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 19 - Lumding
Witajcie! Przepraszam za tak długą nieobecność, ale myślę, że każdy kto chodzi do szkoły choć trochę mnie rozumie :) Ten rozdział powstawał chyba najdłużej ze wszystkich, lecz mam nadzieję, że na tym zbyt mocno nie ucierpiał ;) W ramach rekompensaty za tak długi czas oczekiwania, rodział ten dedykuję wszystkim, którzy czytają i komentują moją twórczość :D Enjoy! Rozdział 19 - Lumding Obudziło go delikatne potrząsanie za ramię. Na początku zignorował je, sądząc, że to kolejny tej nocy wybryk nawiedzającego go w snach dziewczęcego śpiewu. Zawieszony gdzieś pomiędzy jawą a snem, w miejscu, które nie pozwala odpocząć, niepokojony przez odgłosy i widzenia, których natury od ostatniej nocy nie potrafił już przyporządkować bez żadnych wątpliwości ani do snu, ani do rzeczywistości. Dopiero gdy usłyszał ten dziwnie zwyczajny głos, zdecydował się powrócić tam, gdzie wszystko było bezpiecznie realne. Otworzył ciężkie ze zmęczenia powieki, które, ku jego ogromnej uldze, okazały się całkowicie poddane tylko jego woli. Wrócił. Niebo, przypominające kłębiący się ocean szarości, w którym ptaki zanurzały się i wyskakiwały niczym skrzydlate ryby. Wiatr chłodny, słony, wiejący od morza. Chór obcych, pospolitych głosów. I twarz. Twarz chłopca. - ''Almirante*! ¿Qué pasa, señor**? Almirante! '' Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na pochyloną nad nim zaniepokojoną, przejętą twarz jednego z młodziutkich, iberyjskich gwardzistów, którzy przechodzili swój pierwszy rok szkolenia. Ale jakim cudem ten chłopiec był wyższy od niego? Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnym, odzwyczajonym od rzeczywistości wzrokiem dookoła i spostrzegł, że leży w samej, rozchełstanej koszuli i spodniach na marmurowych płytach dziedzińca, tuż przy balustradzie, przysłonięty przez pnące winorośle. Zerwał się czym prędzej ze strachem, co poskutkowało natychmiastowymi zawrotami głowy. Na szczęście młodzieniec zdążył go w porę podtrzymać. Admirał, nie do końca panując nad sobą, mocno złapał go za wątłe, otulone płaszczem ramiona. - Co się stało? - zapytał z ognikami w oczach, starając się zinterpretować otaczającą go rzeczywistość. Czuł się obco we własnym ciele i spoglądał wszystko dookoła ze strachem, jakby ten zaniepokojony chłopiec, pałac, niebo i ślimak spacerujący mu po ramieniu były jedynie kolejnym, podejrzanym obrazem tworzonym przez nieznaną siłę w jego wyobraźni. Zupełnie, jakby miał już się nigdy nie zbudzić. Chłopiec nie znał jednak wspólnego języka i na migi pokazał admirałowi, że nie rozumie, starając się zachować spokój i pełną szacunku postawę wobec tego dziwnego mężczyzny, który ponoć był sławnym żeglarzem, a teraz leżał w pnączach zupełnie jak jego kolega, który na uczcie wypił za dużo wina. Fredriksen w końcu puścił chłopca i potarł twarz dłońmi, wyczuwając nań kilkudniowy, kłujący zarost. To nieco go uspokoiło, gdyż przypomniał sobie, że zapomniał się ogolić w ostatni dzień zanim tajemniczy śpiew wtargnął w jego sen po raz pierwszy. Zatem na pewno powrócił do rzeczywistości. Wziął głęboki oddech zastanawiając się co teraz z tym wszystkim zrobić, lecz nie zamknął oczu, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Ostatnimi czasy to było zbyt niebezpieczne. - Kristoff. - powiedział do cierpliwie czekającego chłopca słabym głosem, po czym usiadł ciężko pod balustradą, gdyż zawroty głowy stały się nie do zniesienia. Młody gwardzista natychmiast skojarzył imię. Tak się nazywał ten wysoki, postawny blondyn, który do wszystkich, nawet najmłodszych, odnosił się niezwykle przyjaźnie i potrafił pięknie grać na lutni. - ''Un momento, señor! ''– zawołał energicznie i już go nie było. Admirał skrył zmęczoną twarz w dłoniach, nie zważając na ciekawskie spojrzenia stajennych i służących, którzy kręcili się po dziedzińcu. Musiał przypomnieć sobie wszystko dokładnie, szczegół po szczególe, jak zwykle czynił, gdy chciał rozwiązać jakąś zagadkę. Pamiętał, że otworzył oczy gdy wszyscy już zasnęli. Wyraźnie słyszał równe, spokojne oddechy przerywane równie rytmicznymi, niedźwiedzimi pochrapywaniami jednego z jego gwardzistów. Widział bladą poświatę księżyca wpadającą przez wąskie okna, w której tańczyły sennie drobinki kurzu. Czuł szorstką, żołnierską kołdrę, która pachniała słonym powietrzem i dymem z fajki starego sierżanta Herrery. A mimo to nie potrafił oprzeć się temu delikatnemu, dźwięcznemu głosowi, który pochodził prosto z jego umysłu. Nie mówił językiem ludzi, lecz, o dziwo, nie przerażał go też swoją obcą naturą. Zupełnie jakby słyszał go już wcześniej. Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że rozumiał, co do niego mówił. Nie potrafił co prawda przetłumaczyć słów, lecz bez żadnych wątpliwości potrafił odczytać ich znaczenie. Ten niewinny, dziewczęcy głos prosił, a wręcz błagał o bezzwłoczne podążanie za sobą, a admirał, mimo strachu przed nieznanym, nie potrafił odmówić wzruszającej sile jego rozpaczy. Wstał, ominął łóżka śpiących gwardzistów, wyszedł na palcach i szybkim krokiem podążył do zamku. Nie spotkał strażników, a wiedzione śpiewem nogi same prowadziły go wśród cieni milczącego pałacu. Pamiętał, że przemierzał niezliczone korytarze, kierując się przed siebie z taką pewnością, jakby poruszał się po nich od dziecka. W końcu znalazł bliźniacze spiralne, kamienne schody, rozpoczynające się po obu stronach korytarza i bez wahania wybrał te po prawej stronie. W czasie wspinaczki śpiew w jego głowie nie ustawał, niezmiennie łagodny i czysty, niczym morskie fale o wschodzie słońca. Choć tak łatwo manipulował jego ciałem, to umysł i zmysły jedynie w niewielkim stopniu były pod jego kontrolą – nieszczęśliwa istota, która go prowadziła z pewnością nie pragnęła jego zniewolenia. Dał się jej prowadzić bez oporów, aż zatrzymał się przed ogromnymi, masywnymi drzwiami, za którymi znajdowała się biblioteka. - Admirale! Ze wspomnień tej nocy, tak żywych, że nie mogły być snem, wyrwał go jeden z jego podwładnych, Karl, który z nieskrywaną obawą lustrował swojego kapitana uważnym spojrzeniem. - Gdzie jest Kristoff? - zapytał szybko Fredriksen, nawet nie witając się z Karlem. - Właśnie przygotowuje się do wyjścia, będzie towarzyszył księżniczce, która na zaproszenie księcia Rubéna wraz z jej wysokością wybiera się na korridę. - wyjaśnił pospiesznie młody mężczyzna, na wszelki wypadek przyjmując pozycję na baczność, gdyż w oczach swojego przełożonego dostrzegł nieznanego pochodzenia iskry, mogące zwiastować napad nagłej surowości i oschłości, z jakich admirał Fredriksen był znany. Lecz kapitan straży jedynie skinął głową w milczeniu, czując ogarniające go potworne znużenie. Powieki stały się ołowiane, a ciało niemalże bezwładne. Ogarnął go strach, czy aby tajemniczy głos znów nie zechce go gdzieś poprowadzić, lecz nie mógł się już dłużej opierać zmęczeniu. - Gdy tylko wróci, natychmiast przyślij go do mnie. - rozkazał słabym głosem, nawet nie patrząc na Karla, po czym nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź, powoli udał się do już tętniącej życiem kwatery powłócząc nogami, odprowadzany zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem wciąż stojącego na baczność podwładnego. Nie pamiętał jak długo spał i kiedy się położył, gdy do jego spokojnie wędrującej poza jawą rzeczywistości wdarł się niepewny, lekko przestraszony głos Kristoffa, który po raz kolejny powtarzał jego imię, zupełnie jakby chciał wywołać ducha admirała z zaświatów. Kapitan gwardzistów spał bardzo twardo i wciąż był tak blady, że wyglądał, jakby właśnie powstał z martwych. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet czuł się podobnie. - Admirale Fredriksen, czy pan mnie słyszy? - spytał po raz kolejny Kristoff, który stał przy nogach jego łóżka cały przemoczony gdyż przed chwilą rozpętała się ulewa. Kapitan skupił na nim wzrok, nie rozumiejąc czemu chłopak go budzi. Po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie, że przecież kazał go do siebie natychmiast przysłać. - O, jesteś w końcu. - powitał go ponurym głosem, który mimowolnie oddał stan jego ducha. - Wzywałeś mnie, admirale. - odparł Kristoff spokojnie i pogodnie jak zwykle, choć Fredriksen widział w jego oczach setki pytań, na które i on sam jeszcze nie znał odpowiedzi. - Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić. - oznajmił szeptem. * Sierpniowa burza, od samego rana czająca się gdzieś wśród chmur i pomrukująca groźnie niczym lew, w końcu postanowiła zaatakować, błyskając oślepiającymi kłami piorunów i siekąc ziemię ostrymi pazurami ulewnego deszczu. Elsa siedziała przy stole, zajęta odczytywaniem listów, które otrzymywała każdego dnia od hrabiów, markizów i rozmaitych dygnitarzy, którzy życzyli jej oraz Annie miłego, bezpiecznego pobytu w Iberii. Elsa w miarę możliwości starała się odpisywać na nie i właśnie była w połowie pisania podziękowań dla hrabiego Andaluzji, gdy rozległ się pierwszy grzmot. Elsa zadrżała na samo wspomnienie ostatniej burzy, lecz teraz wydało jej się to zupełnie odległe, jakby nie zdarzyło się naprawdę. Teraz jej moc powróciła, a głębokie pomrukiwania burzy kojarzyły się przede wszystkim z głosem księcia Rubéna. Jej spojrzenie odruchowo pobiegło do biało - różowej róży, która leżała przed nią na stole, co chwila dając o sobie znać delikatnym, słodkim zapachem słońca. Intensywna barwa jej płatków zdawała się nie poddawać ciemności, którą przygnały ze sobą burzowe chmury i uśmiechała się do królowej tajemniczo swą niezwykłością, zupełnie jak ten, który wręczył ją Elsie. Mimowolnie przypomniała sobie dzisiejsze przedpołudnie na arenie, gdy najpierw cierpliwie wyjaśniał jej poszczególne etapy korridy, zdecydowanie przerwał ją w ostatnim momencie, choć wiedział, że to wbrew tradycji, a potem wręczył jej ten piękny kwiat. Już w drodze powrotnej zaczęła się zastanawiać, co to mogło znaczyć. Stwierdziła, że najprawdopodobniej chciał oznajmić tym pięknym gestem, że granica oficjalnych zwrotów i wzajemnych konwenansów została przekroczona, zwłaszcza że pierwszy raz zwrócił się wtedy do niej z pominięciem tytułu. Być może chciał również zakończyć wszelkie niedopowiedzenia jakie wystąpiły między nimi w czasie uczty i podczas rozmowy w ogrodach oraz rozpocząć znajomość od nowa, na zupełnie innej płaszczyźnie. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie pod nosem. Ile zagadek kryło się w tym mężczyźnie... Czuła, że polubił ją, a ona coraz bardziej gotowa była polubić jego. Czy pomyślała choć przez chwilę, że ten gest był nieśmiałym znakiem jakiegoś głębszego uczucia? Oczywiście. Ale gdy skonfrontowała ze sobą nieśmiałość i osobę księcia, natychmiast to wykluczyła. To była jedna z ostatnich cech, o jakie mogłaby go podejrzewać. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Zwykle potrafiła odczytać z oczu intencje, jakie ktoś żywił wobec niej, lecz tym razem było inaczej. Rubén wciąż pozostawał enigmą, a z jego spojrzenia nie dało się odczytać niczego więcej poza tym, co sam chciał pokazać. Może z wyjątkiem jednej rzeczy. Od początku ich znajomości zaczęła zastanawiać się co takiego wyjątkowego, poza siłą spojrzenia tak bardzo bije z jego hebanowych oczu. Dostrzegła, że jego wzrok miał nadspodziewanie wiele twarzy. Książęta jakich do tej pory spotkała mieli oczy jednowymiarowe, niemalże puste - wychowane na wpatrywaniu się w obrazy w złoconych ramach, porcelanowe zastawy na stołach, kryształowe żyrandole, drogie, wypolerowane zbroje, których nigdy nie planowali założyć oraz piękne, wystrojone w jedwabie księżniczki. Rubén zdecydowanie nie miał tak radosnego, beztroskiego, arystokratycznego spojrzenia, jakie w pewnej części posiadał Alexander, zupełnie jakby widział o wiele więcej niż wskazywał na to jego tytuł. Elsa musiała przyznać, że było to równie intrygujące, co zastanawiające. Zadziwiające, jak ktoś tak małomówny i zamknięty w sobie potrafił być równocześnie tak pełen sprzeczności, na które szukanie odpowiedzi było niczym odczytywanie mapy nieznanego lądu. Trudne, żmudne, ale w jakiś niewypowiedziany, tajemniczy sposób wciągające bez reszty... Elsa pokręciła głową chcąc odpędzić od siebie te banalne myśli i wrócić do pisania listu, gdy spostrzegła, że na pokrytym przepięknym pismem pergaminie widnieje okrągła plama czarnego atramentu. Tak długo rozmyślała nad zagadkowym księciem, że nawet nie zauważyła kiedy to się stało. Westchnęła, karcąc się w myślach za tą nieuwagę i odłożyła pióro do kałamarza, postanawiając, że napisze go od nowa później, gdy tylko skończy się burza, która już na dobre pogrążyła świat w mroku. W tym momencie Anna, która po powrocie z korridy poszła spać by ukoić zszargane nerwy, mruknęła coś przez sen i przewróciła się na drugi bok, niemal spadając z łóżka. Elsa uśmiechnęła się czule na ten widok, zastanawiając się o czym śni jej siostra, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Nie chcąc obudzić Anny podeszła do nich cicho i otworzyła je osobiście. Za progiem czekał uśmiechnięty książę Alexander. - Co się stało? – spytała cicho. - Moja matka pyta, czy nie zechciałabyś jej odwiedzić i porozmawiać z nią przez chwilę. – poinformował Alexander z lekkim ukłonem. - Z przyjemnością. – odparła natychmiast królowa, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Książę uprzejmie wskazał jej dłonią kierunek i ruszyli szybkim krokiem ku schodom prowadzącym na wyższe piętro. - Jak czuje się jej wysokość? – spytała Elsa, ujmując w dłoń tren sukni, by nie przewrócić się na stopniach. - Dziś od rana jest na nogach i zajmuje się zaległymi sprawami królestwa, choć lekarz jeszcze zalecał ostrożność. Nie mogła jednak już dłużej wytrzymać w tej bezczynności. – wyjaśnił książę z uśmiechem, skręcając w prawą odnogę korytarza, którego ściany niemal w całości pokryte były gobelinami, arrasami i przepięknymi freskami. Znajdowało się tu niewiele komnat, a do jednej z nich drzwi stały otworem. To właśnie tam zaprowadził ją Alexander, lecz zanim przekroczyła ich próg, spojrzała na koniec korytarza, gdzie znajdowały się wysokie, złocone, podwójne drzwi, przed którymi ustawieni byli dwaj wysocy rangą gwardziści. „Królewska komnata”, pomyślała natychmiast Elsa, przypominając sobie nieszczęście jakie spotkało króla Carlosa Filipa, który musiał leżeć właśnie tam, za tamtymi drzwiami, pogrążony w malignie. - Elsa, jak dobrze znów cię widzieć. Głos Mercedes natychmiast zwrócił uwagę Elsy, która wkroczyła w rozświetloną płomykami świec komnatę władczyni Iberii. Złotowłosa królowa stała przy ogromnym, mahoniowym biurku, trzymając w prawej dłoni kilka obwieszonych lakowymi pieczęciami listów, a lewą gładząc okrągły, ukryty w zwiewnych szatach, brzuch. - Cieszę się, że mogę widzieć cię w dobrym zdrowiu. – odparła Elsa, uśmiechając się uprzejmie i witając z Mercedes zgodnie z etykietą. Dopiero teraz, gdy zobaczyła jej przepiękną twarz z bliska, dostrzegła ze zdumieniem jak wielkie zmiany zaszły w niej odkąd widziała ją po raz ostatni. Cera stała się blada i w świetle świec przypominała stężały w grymasie udręki pergamin. Chabrowe oczy, które Alexander odziedziczył po niej w pełnej krasie, zachowały swój blask jedynie w jego oczach. Spojrzenie Mercedes zszarzało i straciło wyraz, zupełnie jakby w środku zbiło się lustro, w którym przeglądała się dusza. Cała jej postura stała się przygarbiona, zamknięta i nieufna, zupełnie jakby do każdego chciała obrócić się plecami, zniknąć i zachować swoje lęki we własnym, prywatnym piekle. Jedynie uśmiech, lekki, słaby, może lekko wymuszony usilnie zapewniał, że jedyny chaos w pobliżu to tylko ten, który szaleje za oknem. - Alexander mówił mi, że ty i Anna bardzo martwiłyście się o mnie. – przyznała Mercedes, uśmiechając się do Elsy, gdy tylko Alexander opuścił komnatę. - Dziękuję za troskę. - W obliczu tak wielkich nieszczęść jakie spotkały cię w ostatnim czasie wszystkich bardzo poruszyła twoja choroba. – odpowiedziała uprzejmie i szczerze Elsa, siadając na wskazane przez Mercedes, obite skórą, wysokie krzesło. Władczyni Iberii nie odpowiedziała, a jej uśmiech wskazywał na mnogość sprzecznych myśli, jakie wywołały w umyśle królowej słowa Elsy. W milczeniu usiadła ciężko naprzeciwko niej i pieczołowicie ułożyła fałdy sukni na brzuchu. Troskliwe, płonące spojrzenie jakim obdarzała swój najcenniejszy, jeszcze nieodkryty skarb upewniło Elsę w przekonaniu, że wszelkie obawy, słabości ciała i cierpienia duszy brały się z niewyobrażalnej, niepojętej dla nikogo innego poza Mercedes miłości do tego klejnotu, który choć niewidoczny, zdobił ją i uszczęśliwiał bardziej niż anielska uroda, jedwabne szaty, tytuły i cały pałac. - Czy moi synowie zadbali o ciebie i twoją siostrę należycie? – zapytała z ciekawością Mercedes. - Oczywiście, niczego nam nie brakowało. Wczoraj Alexander zabrał nas na przejażdżkę konną do królewskich stadnin. - Podobały wam się? - Są piękne, a Alexander bardzo ciekawie o nich opowiadał, niemal przez cały dzień. – przyznała z uśmiechem Elsa, wspominając o miłości młodszego z książąt do nieustannej, radosnej gadaniny. – To naprawdę niesamowicie wyjątkowy, wspaniały mężczyzna. – dodała szczerze, a twarz Mercedes rozjaśniła się szczęściem, zupełnie jakby ten komplement skierowany był do niej, a nie do jej syna. - A Rubén? Czy przypadkiem w niczym wam nie uchybił? – zapytała królowa, a z każdym słowem jej twarz stawała się coraz bardziej surowa i kategoryczna, jakby już przygotowywała się na przyjęcie potoku gorzkich słów. - W żadnym razie! – szybko zapewniła Elsa. – Dziś zabrał mnie i Annę na korridę… Mercedes żachnęła się, jakby wiedziała, że usłyszy coś, co jej się nie spodoba. - Na to brutalne widowisko? Ten ''mocoso*** ''nie ma za grosz wyczucia! – wykrzyknęła oburzona Mercedes, załamując ręce. – Jakie wrażenie zrobiła na was ta tania rozrywka? – spytała szybko tonem osoby, która już dobrze zna odpowiedź. - Szanuję ją jako tradycję Iberii, lecz patrzenie na cierpienie zwierzęcia to dla mnie żadna przyjemność. Za to Anna niemal zemdlała… - przyznała Elsa, zaskoczona i nieco onieśmielona tak gwałtowną reakcją Mercedes. - Nic dziwnego. Czułam się podobnie, kiedy mój królewski małżonek zabrał mnie na moją pierwszą korridę. Z całego serca przepraszam, że musiałyście oglądać śmierć niewinnego stworzenia. - powiedziała spokojnie i poważnie władczyni, kładąc dłoń na sercu podkreślając ogromne przejęcie całą sytuacją i szczerość przeprosin. - Ale matador nie zabił byka… – wtrąciła Elsa ostrożnie. - Jak to? – Mercedes zmarszczyła brwi. - Rubén na szczęście powstrzymał go w ostatnim momencie. Władczyni Iberii nie kryła zaskoczenia. - Choć na tyle miał rozumu. – mruknęła Mercedes po chwili, wciąż zagniewana. - Każę mu was natychmiast przeprosić. - Nie ma takiej potrzeby, naprawdę. Wiem, że miał dobre intencje. - zapewniła Elsa najbardziej uspokajającym głosem, na jaki było ją stać w tym momencie. - Nie wypada mi w takim razie odmówić. Dziękuję ci za wyrozumiałość. - Mercedes skłoniła delikatnie głowę i pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu na jej twarz powrócił uśmiech. Elsa obserwowała uważnie królową Iberii, która teraz wydawała się niezmiernie zmęczona, choć jeszcze przed momentem jej oczy iskrzyły złością. To tylko upewniło ją w przekonaniu, że między nią a księciem Rubénem nie układa się najlepiej, podczas gdy Alexander ewidentnie był dla Mercedes prawdziwym oczkiem w głowie. Czy przyczyną tego mogły być po prostu zupełnie inne charaktery? A może jakieś wydarzenie z przeszłości wpłynęło na ich obecne relacje? Postanowiła ostrożnie zapytać. To mogło wyjaśnić choć kilka zagadek jakie czarnowłosy następca tronu zasiał w jej umyśle. - Rubén bardzo różni się od Alexandra. - Najbardziej, jak to tylko możliwe. - przyznała bezbarwnie Mercedes, wstając i powoli podchodząc do okna, za którym monotonnie szumiała ściana deszczu. - Proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć, również jest niezwykle inteligentnym i przystojnym mężczyzną, ale nigdy nie mówi nic o sobie. Bardzo często niezwykle trudno jest nawiązać z nim kontakt. - wyjaśniła Elsa. - Nie dziwię się, jeśli wypowiada może sto słów dziennie, z czego połowa to poranna i wieczorna modlitwa. - odparła lekko ironicznie Mercedes. - Rubén od zawsze był zamknięty w sobie i małomówny, wolał chodzić własnymi ścieżkami. Te cechy w całości odziedziczył po ojcu, jak również ogromne zamiłowanie i talent do walki mieczem. Polityka nudziła go, podobnie jak bale i uganianie się za księżniczkami. Nigdy nie umiałam znaleźć z nim wspólnego języka... Elsa słuchała uważnie, a nie widząc twarzy Mercedes całkowicie wierzyła jej słowom. A więc Rubén od zawsze był taki tajemniczy. Mercedes nic nie wspomniała jednak o zdarzeniu, które mogło zadać te bolesne rany na jego duszy, których jego oczy nie mogły ukryć mimo ogromnych starań. Nic nie było jednak stracone, bo choć Mercedes przyznała, że nie mogła nigdy w pełni zrozumieć syna, to Elsa poczuła dzięki temu, że w takim razie nić porozumienia jaka zawiązała się pomiędzy nią a Rubénem była czymś wyjątkowym. Jeśli zaufał jej, może w końcu udałoby się jej do niego dotrzeć i rozwikłać tajemnice jego cierpienia. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, gdyż ta myśl wywołała w jej duszy nieokreślony rodzaj radości. Gdyby tylko zobaczyła wyraz twarzy Mercedes... * W jednej z pałacowych komnat, znajdującej się przy tajemniczym korytarzu, którym Anna podążała minionej nocy, mrok rozjaśniał jedynie drżący płomyk samotnej świecy tlącej się na starym, pięcioramiennym świeczniku. Delikatne, wiotkie światełko drżało pod wpływem wdzierającego się przez szpary w okiennicach wiatru i zdawało się, że lada chwila zgaśnie. Książę Rubén wpatrywał się usilnie w ogienek, siedząc u szczytu stołu i zaciskając dłonie tak mocno, aż stały się trupioblade. Oddychał szybko i płytko, a jego szerokie, potężne barki drżały niczym liście na wietrze. Rubén nie pamiętał już, kiedy bał się aż tak bardzo… Co chwila rzucał rozpalone spojrzenia na zastawione sztabą drzwi, jakby za chwilę miała przez nie wkroczyć sama śmierć. Każdy szelest brzmiał jak wystrzał z armaty, a każdy grzmot coraz głębiej wciągał go w otchłań obezwładniającego przerażenia. Krople zimnego potu spływały mu po czole prosto na zakurzony blat, lecz nie zwracał na to najmniejszej uwagi. Całą swoją wolę skupiał na swojej przeklętej mocy, by nie obudziło jej trawiące jego umysł przerażenie. Tuż po powrocie do pałacu, gdy Ignoto zażądał od niego peleryny i pojechał do puszczy, Rubén zamknął się w tej opuszczonej komnacie, by przez przypadek nie zdradzić swojej nieokiełznanej mocy ognia. Bez znajomego, szkarłatnego ciężaru na plecach czuł się niemal nagi, zdany jedynie na siłę własnej woli, na którą mógł liczyć jedynie do czasu, aż Ignoto powróci do pałacu. Wiedział bowiem, co czarnoksiężnik przywiezie ze sobą. Kryształ Odwrócenia. Czarny Kamień. Lumding. Te dwie głoski, mające w sobie jakieś szatańsko mylące szlachetne, królewskie brzmienie, miały przywrócić chaos, zniszczyć królową Arendelle, a jemu samemu ocalić życie. Mimo iż to właśnie Lumding miał mu zapewnić koniec cierpień, którymi przeklął go los, to zamiast radości i nadziei, czuł jedynie odrazę do siebie. Wszystko miało skończyć za dziewięć dni. Znacznie łatwiej było mówić o tym, wyobrażać sobie, planować… Co zrobi, gdy przyjdzie mu wreszcie wykonać tą potworną misję, jaką powierzył mu Ignoto? Nieraz odbierał już życie. Zawsze jednak robił to na polu bitwy, z honorem, w imieniu ojczyzny, nie siebie samego. Na myśl, że miałby zabić niewinną kobietę, jeszcze dziewczynę właściwie, żeby ocalić siebie, zaczynał rwać sobie włosy z głowy, a pozbawiony współczucia strach tylko mocniej zaciskał na jego sercu swoje zimne, stalowe kleszcze. Zwykle potrafiłby wziąć się w garść i lodowato obojętnym wyrachowaniem wytłumaczyć sobie, że i tak to zrobi, gdyż zakończenie jego udręki warte było każdej ceny. Dziś jednak nie potrafił. Obawiał się bowiem jeszcze jednej rzeczy, która miała stać się jeszcze dziś. Zanim Ignoto wywołał zamęt w magii budząc do życia Kryształ Odwrócenia, w zamian za przysługę w odnalezieniu go, ofiarował Rubénowi wykonaną ze smoczych skrzydeł szkarłatną pelerynę. Ona odcięła go od wszelkiej magii, która nawet i bez działania Lumdinga była jednym wielkim, ledwo dającym się ujarzmić chaosem. Co się stanie, gdy destruktywna moc Czarnego Kamienia powróci, a on pozostanie bez swojego jedynego zabezpieczenia? To, w połączeniu z wszechogarniającym strachem i brakiem kontroli, mogło natychmiast odebrać mu życie… W tym momencie rozległo się trzykrotne, szybkie pukanie do drzwi. Kilka sekund później wybrzmiały dwa kolejne, umówione uderzenia. Ignoto. Wrócił. Kryształ. Świeca zgasła, mimo milczenia wiatru. Nogi same zaniosły go do drzwi, ręce bez jego wiedzy wyjęły sztabę. Ignoto, mijając go, nawet nie spojrzał mu w chorobliwie bladą twarz. - Oto i jest. – powiedział szeptem czarnoksiężnik, z namaszczeniem i niezwykle ostrożnie umieszczając na blacie stołu niewielki tobołek. To był on, ciasno zawinięty w jego blokującą wszelką magię pelerynę. Lumding. Jego przekleństwo i ocalenie w jednej postaci. Wpatrywał się w niego wzrokiem pozbawionym wyrazu, który nie umknął uwadze Ignoto. - Czyżbyś miał zamiar zmienić zdanie? – zapytał jadowicie, rozsiadając się nonszalancko na krześle, gdzie jeszcze niedawno siedział książę. - Nigdy! – zagrzmiał wściekle zduszonym głosem, a z jego dłoni buchnęły snopy iskier, które na moment rozjaśniły gęsty, zakurzony mrok. Ignoto długo lustrował go uważnym spojrzeniem, napawając się jego strachem. „Nawet on nie zdoła mi się sprzeciwić”, pomyślał chełpliwie, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - No dobrze. A teraz idź precz. – rozkazał spokojnym, beznamiętnym tonem. – Muszę przygotować się do momentu kulminacyjnego najpiękniejszej sztuki mojego życia. Księciu nie trzeba było drugi raz powtarzać, nie miał zamiaru spędzić tu ani chwili dłużej. Zanim jednak przekroczył próg, odwrócił się jeszcze i spytał: - Kiedy? - Dziś, nim zgaśnie ostatni promień słońca. * Elsa wyszła z komnaty Mercedes późnym popołudniem. Oboje uzgodniły, że rozmowy, będące właściwym celem wizyty królowej Arendelle, rozpoczną się jutro o jedenastej, by zarówno Elsa jak i Mercedes mogły dobrze przygotować się do tak ważnego dyplomatycznego przedsięwzięcia. Pogawędka nieco się przedłużyła, gdyż władczyni Iberii wyraźnie polubiła Elsę i raz po raz znajdowała nowy temat do rozmowy. Wyraźnie była zaciekawiona mocą młodej królowej, lecz Elsa nie dostrzegła w tym nic podejrzanego, w końcu nie co dzień spotyka się kogoś mającego moc. Dopiero gdy Elsa zaczęła przysypiać na krześle, Mercedes przeprosiła ją z czarującym uśmiechem i wypuściła z komnaty, życząc dobrej nocy. „Choć jedna zagadka została rozwiązana. Już wiem po kim Alexander odziedziczył swoje gadulstwo”, pomyślała z uśmiechem, przemierzając pogrążone w mroku korytarze. Choć burza odeszła już kilka godzin temu, to ulewa nie ustała ani na moment, rozciągając aż po horyzont kurtynę utkaną z setek odcieni szarości. Gdy przechodziła przez zachodnie skrzydło by dostać się do swojej komnaty, dostrzegła jakiś ruch na całkowicie zalanym wodą dziedzińcu przed ogrodami. Wytężyła wzrok, chcąc przebić nim zasłonę targanego wiatrem deszczu, lecz nie potrafiła rozpoznać kto w taką pogodę jest na tyle szalony, by znajdować się na zewnątrz. Zaciekawiona zeszła po schodach na parter i skierowała się ku zachodnim wrotom, których jedno skrzydło było lekko uchylone mimo zacinającego deszczu. Wyjrzała przez nie i natychmiast poczuła na twarzy zimne, przesycone wilgocią i pachnące czystą zielenią powietrze. Mrużąc powieki, odnalazła wzrokiem tajemniczą postać i… niemal natychmiast zaparło jej dech. Na środku dziedzińca, odwrócony do Elsy plecami, stał w książę Rubén. W prawej dłoni ściskał rękojeść swojego rodowego miecza i precyzyjnymi, perfekcyjnymi ruchami, niemal machinalnie wykonywał nim imponujące młynki i przejścia. Nie zdążyła nawet zastanowić się, co mu strzeliło do głowy by ćwiczyć szermierkę w taką pogodę, gdy następca tronu rozpoczął tak niesamowity pokaz umiejętności, że Elsa nie mogła zrobić nic więcej, poza niemym obserwowaniem go w zachwycie. Władał mieczem tak lekko, jakby dla niego ważył nie więcej niż puch, wykonując nim cięcia, pchnięcia i sprytne sztuczki, których nauka niektórym zajmowała pewnie całe życie. Pamiętała, że na powitalnej uczcie nie tańczył ani razu. Teraz spostrzegła, że umie to robić doskonale, tylko ze zgoła różnym, znacznie bardziej śmiercionośnym partnerem i przy akompaniamencie o wiele sroższej, stalowej muzyki. Woda rozpryskiwała się na wszystkie strony w rytm jego kroków, krople spływały po włosach i brodzie, na wpół rozpięta koszula lepiła się do ciała, odkrywając zawieszony na srebrnym łańcuszku, misternie wykonany krucyfiks. Pewnie stałaby tak bez końca, obserwując ten zaskakująco urzekający dla niej widok, gdyby książę nie odwrócił się i nie dostrzegł jej stojącej w drzwiach. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku i opuścił miecz, utkwiwszy w Elsie intensywne spojrzenie. Królowa poczuła, że się czerwieni, zupełnie jakby została przyłapana na czymś niewłaściwym, lecz szybko oprzytomniała i stanęła na progu, szeroko otwierając drzwi. Przez chwilę w milczeniu wpatrywali się w siebie, a Elsa dostrzegła w jego spojrzeniu kolejną, zupełnie nie książęcą cechę - nie obawiał się zmoknąć, zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na okropną pogodę, jakby był z nią za pan brat. Mogłaby się założyć, że Alexander za nic w świecie nie wystawiłby teraz nosa na zewnątrz. Nie zastanawiając się długo, skupiła się na żywo płynącej w sobie mocy i powoli wzniosła obie ręce do góry. Woda pokrywająca dziedziniec natychmiast zaczęła zamarzać, a spadające strugi deszczu powoli uformowały sześć smukłych kolumn i spadzisty dach. Rubén zaczął cofać się przed szybko postępującym lodem, zupełnie jakby za nic nie chciał go dotknąć. Gdy lodowa altana była już gotowa, Elsa machnęła dłonią nad zamarzniętym dziedzińcem i lód natychmiast zniknął, ukazując zupełnie suchy marmur. Mimo to Rubén nie schronił się pod stworzonym przez Elsę dachem, cały czas wystawiając się na pastwę strug zimnego deszczu. - Witaj. – przywitała go z uśmiechem, nie wiedząc czemu tak trudno było jej wypowiedzieć to jedno proste słowo w jego obecności. - Dobry wieczór. – odpowiedział uprzejmie, skłaniając się nisko i strząsając przy tym z brody i włosów setki kropel. - Co tu robisz w taką pogodę? Możesz się rozchorować. Poza tym, twoja rana… - To było tylko draśnięcie, już prawie nie boli. – odpowiedział obojętnie książę, wyraźnie unikając spojrzenia Elsy. – A ćwiczyć trzeba w każdych warunkach, bitwy niestety rzadko trafiają się w słoneczne dni. Co się tyczy choroby mnie nie musisz się martwić, mam końskie zdrowie. – zapewnił, lecz jego głęboki, melodyjny głos z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy i zduszony. - Rubén, co się dzieje? Cały drżysz. – zauważyła z niepokojem Elsa, chcąc ostrożnie dotknąć ramienia księcia, lecz ten odsunął się, jakby dotyk królowej mógł go oparzyć. Wtedy na nią spojrzał, lecz jego zwykle poważne, stateczne spojrzenie teraz przypominało wzrok człowieka w gorączce, który przez majaki znalazł się na granicy obłędu, sypiąc dookoła niezdrowymi, palącymi iskrami, jakie krzeszą tylko diabli w piekle. Nagle spojrzał prosto na zachód, gdzie gruba warstwa chmur nagle została rozdarta na dwoje, ukazując jasne niebo nad horyzontem, za którym właśnie chowały się ostatnie promienie słońca. Elsa już zupełnie nie wiedziała co się dzieje, gdy nagle zrobiło jej się okropnie słabo, jakby ktoś na siłę chciał wydrzeć świadomość z jej ciała. Zachwiała się i zanim zupełnie straciła przytomność usłyszała jedynie brzęk upadającego na kamień miecza i poczuła, jak Rubén mocno łapie ją w pasie by nie upadła. Lodowa konstrukcja zawaliła się na nich z głuchym, suchym trzaskiem. Słońce zaszło. * - (hiszp.) admirał ** - (hiszp.) Co się dzieje? *** - (hiszp.) smarkacz Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania